


game night

by proserpine_in_phases



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Card Games, Cunnilingus, F/F, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, an extended joke about tonsil hockey, i am going to yeet this cell phone across the room, playing footsy, strong buff femshep is my secret fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_in_phases/pseuds/proserpine_in_phases
Summary: Sam's just trying to play poker. Shepard's interested in other games entirely.





	game night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts).



At some point game night became a tradition aboard the _SSV Normandy._ Once every couple weeks or so, the port observation deck was commandeered by James Vega and any off duty crew he could cajole into joining, to indulge in some fun and relaxation, and occasionally some friendly betting.

Tonight he had to cut out early, but Daniels and Donelly, Garrus, Joker, and Sam were all invested in a "friendly" game of poker. Skyllian Five had never been Sam's strong suit, but the stakes, five extra minutes of shower time courtesy of their turian crew member who didn't use water to bathe ("Too much moisture makes my plates chafe," he'd stated laconically), had been far too tempting for Sam to pass up, even after experiencing the comparative bliss of Shepard's shower.

She'd been a little distracted during that shower, after all.

For Garrus's part, if he won his prize was extended access to the high security communications line. Sam felt a little guilty even limiting his access in the first place all things considered, so she'd quickly agreed to those terms.

They were three rounds in when Shepard joined them.

"What's going on in here," she said, a grin tugging at her cheeks, relieving the tired look in her eyes momentarily. "No betting that's too illegal, I hope."

"Shepard, going to join us?" Garrus asked. "Skyllian Five, if you're interested." The pitch of his dual toned voice shifted to amused. "Though, I know it's a bit of a challenge for you to grasp the rules."

"Ugh, if Shepard joins, I might have to fold," Daniels said.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for those kinds of losses again," Donelly added. "I've been kicked in the daddy bags enough tonight."

"Aw, cards not playing nice tonight?" Joker jumped in. 

"Yeah, yeah," Donelly chuckled. He turned to Sam and leaned in. "Word to the wise, Traynor: don't believe Shepard's lies. She plays mean, that one."

"Ruining my con!" Shepard laughed, taking Donelly's seat. "How am I going to swindle Sam out of her stakes if you're salting my game?"

Donelly just laughed again while Daniels shook her head, grabbing his arm to pull him out of the lounge. "First time she played with us she claimed to be a rookie," she called over her shoulder. The door closed on the engineers' derisive laughs.

Garrus chuckled with them. "The rookie con? Classic Shepard."

Shepard winked conspiratorially. "Works every time, though," she said. "So what are the stakes?" She sat to the left of Sam, in Donelly's vacated seat. Sam had sat in the back of the room, and Shepard had sat close enough that the broad base of the massive gaming table blocked the view of their legs from the room at large.

"Five minutes extra shower time for the humans, extra comm time for Garrus," Joker said. "So, Shepard, what are you bringing to the table?"

Shepard caught Sam's eye from across the table and smirked, a wicked little curl to her lips. "Five minutes in my shower," she said. 

Sam shivered, both from the look and from the foot that suddenly hooked around her calf, dragging slowly up her leg.

"Oh," she sighed. "That was indeed heavenly."

Garrus and Joker shared looks across their corner of the table. "Well," Joker said. "Deal her in."

-

Joker and Garrus trailed behind Shepard by several hands, but none of them were playing as badly as Sam. Every time she got a good hand, it was like Shepard knew. A foot up brushing her thigh, a smoldering look: something would always come up and distract Sam, making her discard good cards or fold when she should have held. It didn't take long for Garrus and Joker to pick up on it either.

"Man, Traynor, when you said you were a bit of a rookie you werent lying, huh," Joker said.

Garrus hummed in agreement. "Usually when humans say that they're lying," he added. "But I have a feeling you're a little too," he hummed, "distracted tonight."

Joker rolled his eyes as Sam blushed furiously. "Um, maybe," she admitted, a little breathless as Shepard's foot dragged slowly along the inside of her knee.

"Maybe she just needs some private tutoring," Shepard said. Her tone was bland but the smirk on her face was rather dirty.

"Uh, we'll leave that to you, Shep," Joker said. "Looks like you won anyway, I'm not sure I need to win whatever it is you're offering." He yawned and stretched his arms with a wince. "Besides, EDI's going to be pissed if I don't get my regulation winks." He stood up and shuffled away from the table. "Enjoy that extra five minutes in the shower, ladies," he added with a lewd grin.

"Yeah, I'm out too," Garrus joined the pilot in his retreat. "Good night, Traynor, Shepard."

Sam's face was beet red. "Night," she said, her swivel chair turning as Shepard hooked her foot around Sam's leg and turned her chair to face her more directly over the corner of the table.

Shepard only waved them out, that sly smile still playing at her lips, her foot now pressing directly at the juncture of Sam's thighs.

"How about we change the stakes," Shepard said, dragging her foot back down the inside of Sam's leg.

"Oh," Sam breathed out. "Yes."

Shepard grinned, her expression charmingly eager. "EDI, lock the door, please," she said.

"Yes, Shepard," the AI's voice echoed into the lounge, making Sam jump a little. EDI having a mobile platform made Sam forget sometimes that the AI was pervasive throughout the ship.

"Oh, and block your sensors for this room until we leave?" Shepard added.

"Gladly, Shepard," EDI replied, amusement clear in her tone as she added, "Have fun with your card game."

"Thanks," Shepard said.

She pulled the cards to her and started shuffling. Sam's eyes locked on Shepard's deft fingers splitting the deck and ruffling it together. Those clever fingers quickly dealt out another hand, five cards each. "So, the stakes," Shepard said finally. "I think maybe . . . clothes this time?"

It took Sam a moment before she realized and just looked at Shepard flatly, trying to suppress the grin tugging at her lips. "Strip poker, Shepard? Really?"

"It's a classic!" she said, laughing. "Plus, you do need to work on your poker face. I could . . . give you some tips."

"Oh, really?" Sam answered. Now that their audience was gone, she finally felt bold enough to reciprocate some of that distraction Shepard had been pestering her with for the last hour and hooked her own foot around Shepard's calf, mimicking that slow and sensual drag up and up. Shepard jumped, eyes locking on hers.

"Yeah," she said. "Come over here, I can show you a few things before we get started."

As if Sam could resist that low and sultry commanding tone. She slid her chair closer to the corner, Shepard's hand coming up to her shoulder and pulling her in for a heated kiss.  There wasn't much her tongue was teaching about poker as it explored Sam's mouth, but Sam enjoyed the lesson anyway before Shepard pulled back and nibbled a line along her jaw. "The first two rules of poker are simple," she murmured as she nipped at the sensitive skin under Sam's ear. "Stay focused and know your opponent's tells."

"Oh," Sam moaned as Shepard teasingly bit the edge of Sam's earlobe. Her hands tugged feverishly at Shepard's hair before tugging at the tucked in folds of her shirt, pulling it out and running her fingers tantalizingly under the waistband of Shepard's uniform pants. Their knees knocked together under the table before Sam slotted one between Shepard's thigh, firmly grasping the firm mounds of Shepard's ass and trying to pull her forward onto her lap, succeeding in pushing her leg more firmly against Shepard's crotch. "Like this?"

"Now you're getting it," Shepard growled, grinding against Sam's leg before pulling back onto her own chair, panting and flushed. Sam drank it in, enjoying the effect she was having on her normally composed and collected commander. "So, Skyllian Five," she tried for composed, though her eyes tracked Sam's tongue as she dragging it against her bottom lip. "Skyllian Five is a variant-" she batted Sam's hand away from her thigh "-a variant of five card draw--"

"Shepard," Sam interrupted, trying to make her voice a sultry purr, "I know the rules for Skyllian Five. If you've got any real tricks," she paused, catching her lower lip in her teeth briefly, enjoying the flair in Shepard's eyes, "you can let me know. Otherwise I believe you wanted to keep playing." She picked up the cards Shepard had dealt earlier, making a show of fanning them out.

What a shit hand.

"Shirts this round?" she asked with a smirk.

Shepard stared at her a moment, eyes drifting down slowly before flicking back up to meet Sam's gaze. "Yeah," she said. "Loser loses their shirt."

Sam sorted through her cards, discarding three. The three she drew were not much better. Shepard eyed her as she went through her own cards. Sam quirked an eyebrow. "So? Upping the ante?"

Shepard smirked. "Looking to lose big?" she answered. 

Sam smiled. "Pretty confident for someone about to lose."

"Alright, hot shot, lay them down," Shepard answered.

Sam lost, of course, her garbage hand against three of a kind.

Shepard crowed, and then grinned at her. "Alright, Traynor, give me the shirt."

Sam stood up slowly, stepping away from the table. Shepard flushed as her eyes tracked Sam's hands as they skimmed along her curves to reach the  top button of her shirt. "Sure you don't want to come claim it yourself?" she asked, dropping her voice low as she pulled the button free. Shepard made a low noise in her throat as Sam's hand drifted down to cup her breasts before reaching for the latch of the leather bracer that latched across the top of her bust.

"Mmm," Shepard hummed. "I think I might enjoy the show instead."

She leaned back, turning fully to watch as Sam parted the bracer and pulled back the closer flap of her shirt, revealing the zipper that held the shirt closed. She slowly pulled it down, letting gravity pull the stiff panels of the front panels of her shirt open, letting it show a sliver of the slick black fabric of her standard issue bra and the skin of her stomach. 

It may not be sexy, but Samantha was glad in that moment that at least the standard issue wasn't ugly.

Shepard let out a breath as Sam pulled the tucked edges of her shirt out, the white fabric a strong contrast against the black of her pants. Slowly Sam let the shirt slide down her arms, baring her shoulders to the slightly chilly air of the lounge. Goosebumps rippled across her arms as she caught up her shirt, torso bare to Shepard's hungry gaze.

Sam smirked and threw the shirt in Shepard's face. "Congratulations," she said, sitting back down. "My deal." She pulled the cards to her as Shepard sputtered and yanked the shirt off her head. Sam stifled a giggle at her affronted look and ruffled hair.

"House rules," Shepard said, and pulled Sam's shirt on over her own uniform shirt. "I win it I wear it."

Sam giggled at the sight of Shepard straining to pull the smaller woman's shirt over her muscled frame. "Good luck when it comes to getting my boots on," Sam replied. "That's what I'm betting next, just so you know."

Shepard huffed. "Fine, I'll rescind the house rules." She made no move to pull off Sam's shirt. 

Sam dealt out the next hand. "So what are you going to bet, Shepard?" She leaned forward, tangling her leg with Shepard's again.

"Hmm." Shepard tapped her cards against the table. "I think I'll cut to the chase and bet my pants."

Sam felt her eyebrows arch. "Getting a little impatient?" she asked as she looked at her cards. Nice, three of a kind. She discarded two and drew.

"Ready to play a new game." Shepard threw out three of her cards. "I've always been more of a fan of hockey." She waggled her eyebrows.

Groaning, Sam rolled her eyes. Shepard caught her arm and pulled her forward.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather play?" she asked before closing the rest of the distance, kissing her again. Her tongue ran along the seem of Sam's lips, and she parted them eagerly, allowing Shepard's tongue to slip inside, sliding against hers. Both of them moaned at the sensation as Sam slid further forward onto Shepard's lap. Pulling back, panting, Shepard said, "Let's move this game to the couch."

Sam gasped and wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist as she stood, effortlessly hoisting Sam up with her, hands cupping her ass firmly. She caught up a fistful of Shepard's hair and buried her face against her neck, mouthing hotly against the tendons of Shepard's throat. Shepard moaned and stumbled forward a couple steps, pressing Sam's back against the glass panel separating the game lounge from the greater starboard observation lounge. Sam groaned at the pressure and the contrast of Shepard's hot body pressing against her from stem to stern and the cold glass against the bare skin of her back. One of Shepard's hands tightened against her ass while her other hand slid up to her face, tilting her into another searing kiss. Sam dropped her leg to press it forward, parting Shepard's legs around it and ground down against the thigh that became firmly pressed up against her, not relenting until they were both a gasping mess. She followed Shepard's lead as they finally rounded to the couch snugged up against the glass wall, and pushed Shepard back onto the couch.

She slipped down to her knees, kneeling between Shepard's parted legs, hands on her belt. "Shepard," she moaned, lips pressing into her neck again. Deftly, she undid the clasp of the belt and tugged her pants open. "Shepard, I don't want your pants, but I definitely want into your pants," she said, hands slipping back in to cup her ass firmly now that her pants were lose enough for Sam to get her hands in there.

Shepard laughed, breathy and slightly wild. "Sam, that was terrible," she said as she hitched her hips up enough for Sam to slide her pants down until they caught on her boots, taking her underwear with it. One hand came up to cup the back of Sam's head, fingers tangling in her hair. 

"No worse than your tonsil hockey pun," Sam replied. She planted one hand on Shepard's bared knee, the other at her hip as she huddled closer into Shepard's parted legs. She dragged her hand from Shepard's knee along her inner thigh to rest next to her mound, the rich scent of her arousal already filling her head and making her mouth water in anticipation. She sank her thumb into Shepard's folds, thumb finding the nub of her clit and rubbing over it. "Is this going to be the puck?"

An odd noise halfway between a groan and a laugh huffed out of Shepard's throat as she tilted her head back. "Sure, last minute allowance by the ref," she said, canting her hips against the pressure of Sam's thumb. "So is the team going to make a go--al?" Her voice stuttered as Sam surged forward to lick a stripe up to where her thumb had been pressing before leaning back.

"I was hoping to cut that joke off before the punchline," she said. And then she was pressing forward again, not resisting the urging of Shepard's hand in her hair as she lapped again into her folds. Sam pressed her tongue in as deep as she could into the slick walls of Shepard's hole before pulling up, tugging up against Shepard's hold to slip a finger in while she sucked Shepard's clit into her mouth. Shepard gasped and bucked against her mouth as she hummed, pleased to feel how wet and ready Shepard already was, easily able to slip another finger in, and then a third. The hand not pressing into Shepard slipped down to her own crotch. Sam groaned in slight disappointment to realize her belt was still firmly clasped shut, so she rubbed against her own growing arousal through the thick fabric of her pants.

She abandoned that to press her hand against Shepard's thigh, again, keeping her legs spread as she ravished Shepard's clit with her mouth while fucking the fingers of her other hand into the moist heat of her vagina, riding out the bucking of her hips while Shepard fisted a hand in her hair. She groaned in pleasure as she met Shepard's heated gaze as she rolled the nub of her clit between her teeth. Shepard moaned, long and low, before bucking her hips even more firmly against the pressure of Sam's fingers inside her. Sam was more than content to keep up the rhythm, letting the movement of Shepard's hips do the work for her as Shepard tossed her head back, both hands finding her hair now as she fucked herself on Sam's fingers and mouth.

Shepard gave a guttural moan, hips surging against her a couple more times before her back arched, chest heaving with heavy gasps as she reached her climax. Sam felt her inner walls shiver and clench around her fingers and gave a final thrust, crooking the pads of her fingers against her inner walls as she withdrew, making Shepard quiver with another moan before flopping back onto the couch, still gasping for breath.

Sam surged upward over Shepard's prone form, unable to fight the self satisfied smirk she could feel forming on her face as she took in Shepard's sweaty and red face. She leaned in and kissed her, slipping her tongue to let Shepard taste herself from her mouth, before leaning back. "Did you enjoy that round of hockey?"

Shepard grinned up at her, one hand coming up to cup Sam's cheek while the other cupped the cheek of her ass. "Hell yeah, you make one hell of a goalie," she answered, voice still hoarse. "How do you feel about a rematch in my cabin?"

Sam smiled back before swooping in for another kiss. "Definitely," she answered. "I'm eager to see how the opposition likes to score."

She laughed as Shepard groaned and pressed a hand against her face to push her away.

It was nice, she thought. It was nice to see the commander let loose and have fun, once in a while. Either way, it was looking to be an exciting game night.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write a good portion of this on my phone due to work reasons.
> 
> never again.
> 
> anyway this is literally the first time I've ever even contemplating posting smut, so hopefully it's good? idk
> 
> side note, after having to study them intensively to figure out how they would get stripped off, WHat the Fuck is even going on with the uniforms in this game??


End file.
